


Hard to Handle

by mychemicalmind



Series: Harry Potter Smut [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Bottom Harry, Choking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: “You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat,” Ron stated nonchalantly as if they had done this one-too-many times before, “Now, if you want to act like a little brat, I’m going to treat you like a little brat.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Hard to Handle

“I didn’t put my name in the goblet!” Harry said, tired of having this argument once again, “I couldn’t get past the age line that Dumbledore set and you know it!”

Ron only glared at him, not believing a word he was saying. He stepped closer as Harry gave him a sharp look. 

“Who else could have done it, then?” He asked, though rhetorically, “You think that because you’re ‘the boy who lived’ that you’re invincible, but that’s not true.”

Harry popped an eyebrow up at the taller boy, stepping forward as well and closing the small gap between them. 

“Is that so?” Harry questioned, “you think you could handle what I’ve had to go through since I first stepped foot into this school? You can’t even handle your own wand!” 

That was it; Ron’s snapping point. He pushed Harry back, the back of the raven-haired boy’s knees hitting his bed and causing him to fall backward onto the mattress. He went to get up but was unable to as Ron crawled on top of him, wrapping a strong hand around his throat and effectively pinning him down. 

Ron smirked as he looked down at his best friend, who was currently struggling to push him off. To no avail did he do this, and once his shoulder’s slumped with defeat he looked up, making eye-contact with the redhead. 

“You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat,” Ron stated nonchalantly as if they had done this one-too-many times before, “Now, if you want to act like a little brat, I’m going to treat you like a little brat.” 

He moved off of Harry, just long enough to turn around, locking his legs in his own and twisting to turn them over. His clothed crotch made contact with Harry’s bum, causing the boy underneath him to let out a quiet gasp. 

“Ron, what are you?....” He went to ask but was cut short as the redhead planted a firm smack to his backside, electing a yelp from the smaller boy. 

Ron leaned forward so he could talk directly into Harry’s ear, planting another smack to his bum, “You were awfully rude to me. Do you think you deserve to be punished?” He asked, now massaging the tender skin that he had turned red under the jeans that covered it. 

Harry took a breath, his pants tightening noticeably. He nodded, biting his lip, “yes.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Ron mocked, “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Yes,” Harry repeated, his face turning a lovely shade of pink, “I deserve to be punished.” 

“That’s better.” Ron praised, reaching around to the front of Harry’s jeans and unbuttoning them. 

He unzipped them, Harry lifting his hips as best as he could as Ron tugged them down and off. Ron let his eyes run over his friend’s backside, running his hand down the arch in his back to the curve of his ass. He pulled his hand back, landing a smack to the left cheek, repeating the motion on the right cheek. 

“I want you to count the rest of them. If you lose count or stop we’re going to start over. We’re at four.” 

Ron didn’t wait for a response before he was landing smack after smack, poor Harry doing his best to count them as his voice shook. 

“Seven...eight...nine…” 

Ron gave him a break, taking the heated flesh into each hand and rubbing soothing circles into his hips. Once he felt like Harry was ready he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down and leaving the other boy completely bare from the waist down. 

Harry went to say something but was cut short as Ron gave him the last strike, in the middle of his ass and the hardest one he had encountered. He let out a loud whine, making Ron tsk as he leaned forward once again. 

"T-ten."

“You did so well, Harry, took your punishment so well.” Ron praised, running a finger down Harry’s bum and stopping once he reached his hole. He ran a dry finger over it, smirking when he heard the way Harry mewled, “Would you like a reward for doing so well?” 

His intent was blatantly obvious as he circled Harry’s rim, and Harry was aching with the need to be touched. He pushed back against Ron, his answer clear. Ron nodded, though Harry couldn’t see him from where his face was practically buried in the sheets beneath them. 

Ron brought three fingers up to Harry’s mouth, “open,” 

Harry did, taking the three digits into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them. 

“Get them nice and wet because that’s all the lube you’re getting,” Ron said, watching the way Harry’s plump lips closed around his fingers. 

Once he was satisfied, he took them from Harry’s mouth, bringing one of them down and pushing past the tight ring of muscle. He stayed quiet, listening for Harry’s breath to even out before he pushed it in the rest of the way. 

He added his second one after a moment, working them in a circle before scissoring them. Harry let out a moan as Ron crooked his fingers, finding his prostate quite easily. He pushed back against the two fingers inside of him, silently asking for more. 

Ron got the hint and nudged his third and final finger in, watching in awe as Harry immediately pushed back against them. He built a rhythm with him, pushing his fingers in as Harry pushed back. 

“You take my fingers so well, don’t you?” 

Harry nodded into the sheets, Ron only catching the way his hair swayed slightly. 

“Ron, please, need more!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He took his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets and sliding his hands up under Harry’s shirt. He got it off of him before working on his own clothes. He threw the items in all different directions, opting to worry about them later. 

He spat into his hand, rubbing it over his length before placing the head of his cock at Harry’s loosened rim. He pushed in slowly, giving Harry time to say something if he needed to. Harry himself was burying his face in the sheets below him, eyes shutting as he was stretched beyond belief. 

He gasped once he felt the front of Ron’s thighs pressed snugly against the back of his. He took a minute to adjust before pushing back against the other boy. Ron pulled back, almost to the tip before slamming into Harry. Harry gasped as he lurched forward with the impact. 

Ron smirked at this, doing it again and picking his pace up. He watched in amusement as Harry’s hand’s scrambled for purchase in the sheets. He tried to get back on his hands and knees, but with the pace and force that was set, he was unable to do much other than just take it. 

“Doing so good for me,” Ron said, his hands finding their place on Harry’s slim hips, “look so good struggling to take all of me.” 

Harry was moaning and whimpering with every thrust, knowing he wasn’t going to last very long at this rate. His stomach was coiling and he was leaking precum onto the velvety sheets below him. 

“R-Ron,” Harry whined out, “I’m going to cum!”

Ron slowed his pace down then, barely moving and holding back a chuckle when Harry huffed, trying to push back against him once again. 

“You’re not doing anything yet.” Ron stated, “you’re going to be a good boy for me and you’re going to wait.” 

Harry whined as he swiveled his hips back onto the redhead, “it j-just feels so good…” 

“I don’t care how good it feels, you better not cum until I tell you to.” 

Ron pulled out then, flipping Harry onto his back before reentering him, bottoming out and picking up a pace that was faster and rougher than that of before. Harry was thrashing against the bed, hands making their way to Ron’s back and scratching angry red marks down it. 

Ron moaned at the burn they left behind, starting to chase his own orgasm as his thrusts became slightly sloppy. Harry pulled the taller boy down, pressing his lips against Ron’s and drinking in the sounds he was making as he got closer and closer. 

Ron pulled away just enough to whisper out a “cum for me, Harry,” 

Their lips brushed against each other’s again as they both came. Harry came in between their stomachs, and Ron came inside of him. Ron rested his forehead against his best friends, both of them taking in the other’s breath as they came down. 

Once Ron pulled out, he flopped beside Harry, their chests rising and falling together. They laid in silence for a while before Harry broke it. 

“I’m sorry for what I said,” he apologized, looking over at his best friend. 

Ron smiled softly, looking back at him, “it’s okay. I’m sorry too.” 

Harry nodded, looking back up at the ceiling and throwing his arm over his stomach, “I was wrong, anyway.” 

“About what?” 

“You can definitely handle your wand.”


End file.
